Sucked into Star Wars
by ZeroKirby
Summary: I get sucked into the Star Wars Universe! Covers all six movies, but AU. I change the events of Star Wars!
1. Meeting with Jango Fett

*dumps face into cake and pulls out* Helloooooooo! LOL. Here is my latest story, sucked into star wars! Starring Me, 1976 Celtics Boba Fett, Yoda, Jango Fett, and Mace Windu! My POV 'It's so fu****** hot, you could fry an egg out here!" I thought as I walked out in the blistering heat. I looked at the grass outside of my house. It was brown. I walked back into my house to be greeted by my dog, Angel. "Woof! Woof!" "I know you're thirsty, hold on!" I grabbed her metallic bowl and brought over towards the sink. I turned on the water and started pouring water. "Here you go." She lowered her head to start drinking. I padded over towards the window and looked out. 'I wish I could have a lightsaber.' I thought. Something was lying out in the street. I squinted. 'That thing looks like a lightsaber!' I walked out and got closer to it. It was silvery, cylindrical, and had a hole at one end. I picked it up. I held it and rolled it around in my hand. I saw there was a button. My eyes widened. 'No fuc**** way.' A real lightsaber- and I was holding one! 'I better keep this away from the wrong hands.' I walked back to my house with lightsaber in tow. I got to the back door, only to be greeted by what appeared to be a blaster. More specifically, a WESTAR 34 blaster. 'A blaster? That looks like a blaster that-' I was startled out of my stupor by a gruff but manly voice. I looked up and saw Blue and Silver. "Hey, Kid, have you seen a blaster like this?" The man said. "Errrr... Your name wouldn't be-" "Jango Fett. Now, have you seen my blaster?" "Yes, I believe I have." I picked up the blaster and handed it to Jango. "Here you go, Jang'buir." He took the blaster. "How the kriff do you know Mand'oa?" "Heh heh. I have my ways." "You're coming with me." "Fine." He lead me into a speeder in my backyard. In the passenger seat was Boba Fett. "Who's curly-top, Dad?" I glared daggers at Boba. "MY NAME ISN'T CURLY-TOP, BOBA FETT." I said menacingly. Jango looked at me through his T-shaped visor. "Then what is it?" "My name is Ryan." I sat down in the back seat. "Oh I Just LOVE how you treat a fellow Mandalorian, Jang'buir." He started the speeder and left my backyard. "You, mandalorian? Hah!" "Don't believe me?" I whipped out the lightsaber I found. "Looks like I get to test out my new toy, then." Boba looked at my hand. "Dad, Ryan has a lightsaber!" "Give me the lightsaber kid." "Oh, I think your blasters suit you." "Give me it. NOW." "As you wish. I want it back as soon as we get to Slave 1." Jango groaned. "Fine." We had arrived at Slave 1 in around 5 minutes. "So what brings you to our lovely planet Earth?" I asked as we walked up the ramp. "Bounties. On your head." said Boba. "That's nice." I replied as we started through the cargo bay. "Stay by me. Understand?" "Understood, Jang'buir." "Good. Stay in the seat beside me." Jango gestured towards the seat beside the pilots seat. I sat down. "Can I have my Saber, back, Jango?" He responded by shoving it into my lap. "Thank You." "Starting lift off procedures. Buckle up son." "Yes Dad." "Jango, you do know the escape velocity of our planet is 25,000 mph, right?" "Of course I do. I never hunt without a little research." The ship lurched forward, then turned verticle. "Setting course for Kamino." "Kamino? Hmm. That's funny. Light years away, I suppose." "Actually no, It'll only take half a day in hyperdrive." said Jango. "How is your hyperdrive powered?" "Antimatter." said Boba. "I know how you die, Jang'buir!" "How do I die?" "You get beheaded. By Mace Windu." "Is he a Jedi "Yes. Your jetpack gets damaged by a reek. You kill it. Then you start running. Mace cuts your blaster. Then he takes your head off." Jango takes off his helmet and looks at me with his hazelnut eyes. "How the kriff did you know that?" "I have a movie called, "Star Wars: Attack of The Clones." "Which planet do I die on?" "Geonosis. Boba's with you. He sees you die." Jango and Boba looked at me with wide eyes. "I don't want my Dad to die!" cried Boba. "Come here, little un'." I said reassuringly. He walked over. I looked at him with my raging ocean-blue eyes. "I won't let that happen, as long as I live, your father will come to no harm." Boba hugged me, looking at me with teary eyes. "Oh thank you Ryan!" Jango looked at me. "Well then, I think we have arrived at our destination. If you look out at your right, you'll see well, nothing but water. We thank you for choosing Fett Spacelines." Jango said jokingly. "Hey Ryan?" I looked at Jango. "Yeah?" "Thank you for telling me future events. You're not so bad for a kid." "You're very welcome." We landed in one of the hangars in Tipoca City. We were greeted by a Kaminoan. "Hello, Mr. Fett. I take it your trip was fruitful? Who might this be?" "Yes. This is Ryan. My latest catch in search for clone candidates." I looked at the Kaminoan. "Pleased to meet you, Taun We." "You are taking this quite well. Very well. If you would follow me, we shall get started with the cloning process." We followed Taun We to wherever she was taking us. I knew this- I was going to have an army- of me. Dunh-Dunh-DUNHHHH! Cliffhangers. LOL. So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review please! 


	2. My Insanity

I"m back! Good news! I have just gotten an application for Star Wars: The Old Republic! I'll tell you about that later. On with the story! -Rex POV We walked out the door of our apart to find Su. The hallways were whiter than snow. 'How typical.' I thought. Five minutes have passed and there she was, in all her xenophobic glory. "Lama Su! Look at what we have found in the refresher at our apartment!" I heard Ahsoka shout. "What is it, child?" "We found a photo of Jango Fett." I said dryly. "Yeah, there is something on the back written in Mando'a. We would like you to translate it for us, if you can, please." She looked at us and nodded solemnly. "I can provide a rough translation." she said. We handed her the photo and she took a good look. The Kaminoan looked back at us. "I believe it says, 'Boba, if you find this, I want you to know I'am not dead. I had someone surgically modified to look exactly like me. I have been hiding on Mandalore. You should know where. With Love, Jango.' Our eyes nearly popped out of our heads. "That can't be! I saw him get decapitated!" I cried. "I need to tell Master Windu!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Miss Tano, that would not be a wise thing to do. Jango has great love for his son, and interfering with that would devastate both Jango and Boba." The kaminoan said. "She's right Ahsoka. Plus, I personally, would love to meet my 'Father'." "Oh, fine. I won't tell Windu!" "Good, because we are finding Boba and telling him this." Ahsokas' eyes widened. "What? We don't even know where to begin looking!" "I do." Lama Su said. "Before I met him, He told me of a bounty hunter he was good friends with." "Who?" I asked. "Her name was Aurra Sing." 


	3. My insanity part 2

Hey hey hey, it Zerokirby here! I present to you, the fourth installment of the "My Deepest Secret" Saga! -Rex POV "So what are we going do now, Ahsoka?" "Well, we can tell Master Yoda about this, or, we can tell Skyguy." "I'll stick with Yoda, Thank you very much." We continued our way down the corridor when we felt the urge to gag. "It's probably Chancellor Palpatine. He's walking away." Ahsoka said calmly. "THANK goodness I was about to throw up my stomach!" I said. The rest of the way to the bridge was pretty quiet, save for the occasional clone walking by. We arrived at the bridge around 1100. "You're late, Rex and Ahsoka." said Obi-Wan. "Late for what?" I asked. "For the mission briefing." "Well, I don't certainly remember anything about a mission!" shouted Ahsoka. "AHSOKA, watch your tone." General Skywalker said sternly. "Yes, Master." "Whats the mission about?" I inquired. "We are going to Kamino. There have been reports of Separatist activities going on down there. We need you and Ahsoka to go down there and investigate." said Obi-Wan. "Will we have backup at the ready?" This was going to be hard from what I can tell from past experiences. "Unfortunately, no. All the troopers are still recovering from the last battle." "Well then, will there be any questions?" General Skywalker asked. "No? Then get ready, because we arrive...Now!" "We've been moving this whole time?" Ahsoka asked. "Ever since I said, 'mission', yes." We then were dissmissed to go get ready. I didn't need to carry much. All I had packed was my medpack, spare charges for my blasters, and some enhanced binoculars that let me have thermal vision. I walked over to Ahsoka's quarters and asked her, "Are you ready yet, Commander?" "Almost, just a second!" came the reply. "Alright. I'm ready now." "Good, because we are leaving in...Fierfek! NOW!" "I'll Race ya', Rexter!" "You are so ON!" "GO!" she shouted. We sprinted as fast as we could towards the hangar. Our first mission together, Just Me and Her. 


	4. The Son

I think I'll just go on with the story! Jango POV We walked out from our bedroom, heading back into the living room. "Where did Ahsoka go, Rex?" I asked my clone. "I don't know. And could someone wash my boots? My feet are getting cold!" He didn't look to happy. Boba looked at him and said, "Huh. I guess that's why you should wear socks." "My feet would slide around in my boots! Plus, I don't have to wear socks!" "Let's go look for Ahsoka." I said. We walked towards the door when we heard the bathroom door open. Ahsoka came out. She looked at us as if we said something ridiculous. "What? I had to go pee!" Boba looked at her. "Oh. Well then, guess what?" "What?" "Dad and I are going to get married! I'm no force-user, but I think this is right thing to do." I looked at her and Rex and said, "Don't worry. The wedding itself isn't very long." "I fully support your decision, I'm your best friend, Boba, and I said I would be here for you, no matter what. And I'm here for you. However, I must confess something too." "What?" "Ni Kar'tayl gar darasuum, Rex." I looked at her and just about fainted. Rex looked at me with a confused look on his face. "What? What did she say?" "She said she loves you in Mando'a." Rex looked at me, then her and promptly fainted. "That went well." said Ahsoka. "Indeed." I replied. "I think we should start with our wedding, Dad." "Alright, here we go." Me and Boba started at the same time. "Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dar'tome. Mhi me'dinui an. Mhi ba'juri verde." Ahsoka looked at us both. "That was really anticlimatic." Boba looked at her sheepishly. "Not as climatic as the sex we are going to have!" Her montrals turned a light grey. "Perhaps later, Boba. We should focus on getting Rex conscious. Go get a bucket of cold water." "Sure thing, Dad." Boba went off to find a bucket. "Now about that boot order." I said to myself. "Found one!" Boba came walking in with a bucket of water. "Alright. Go dump it on him." He walked over to Rex and promptly dumped the bucket of icy cold water all over his head. "HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! THAT'S COLD!" "Hahahaha!" Ahsoka wasn't even trying to hold back the laughter. "How would you like if you got a bucketful of freezing water dumped on You?" Her laughter immediately ceased. "Boba, go clean his boots. They are filthy with with a capital 'F'." I said in disgust. "Come on Rex. Let's go wash your tootsies! Hahahaha!" "How childish." "Not as childish as you playing with your boots!" Boba smirked. He looked over at Ahsoka. He spoke in a very grave tone, not unlike my voice when I get serious. "Not another word to the other clones, Ahsoka." She simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly. "I can't guarantee that." Rex scowled as he and Boba walked into the 'fresher. Rex POV *note takes place shortly after they walk into the bathroom. 'I can't believe I'm saying this, but this foot massage feels so good, it makes me wanna orgie with Boba.' I thought pleasently. 'But he's married!' "Done with your tootsies! Now onto your boots!" He took my boots and sniffed them. "ACK! These smell likd a Bantha's shebs!" "Just clean them." "Why does Ahsoka LOOOVVEE you?" "We spend alot of time together. Like that time me and her went to Triluna to destroy a factory that produced bitchfully painfully blaster rounds. They are called 'clone-shredder rounds.' I, being the lucky man I'am, got shot with one of these demon-rounds. Shattered my kneecap." "How are you able to walk now?" He asked while finishing up with scrubbing my left boot. "Got a replacement kneecap. Prosthetic." "Oh." "So we had destroyed the factory. We fled up to cave, which had a giant flaming spider that explodes when you kill it." "Sounds fun. Think You and Dad could take me there one day?" "Finish cleaning my right boot, kid, then I'll talk about it with him later." "Finished. Want me to put them back on you erotically?" "Knock yourself out." "Ahhhh, that's so good. OH YES! You're killing me! OH MY GOD!" I said taking in all the pleasure from him putting my boots back on. He finished. "Not a word of this to Dad, Ok?" "Sure thing, kid." We got up and left the bathroom. AUGHHH! THE CHEESE! *runs for fondue pot and bread* How fluffy. REVIEW! pwease? 


	5. Nosy Jedi!

"You have someone here to see you, Mr. Ryan." said the Kamino in the doorway. "Lol. Obi-Wan Kenobi." Jango looked at me with a look of confusion on his face. "What does that even mean?" "It means alot of things... Laughing out loud, lots of laughs, lesbi-" "Alright enough! Young ears here! Go talk with your guest." I sighed. "Only because you asked ever so nicely." And with that, I walked out the door. "Well, well, well! What do we have here? A Jedi on this lonesome planet? How amusing." "I'm Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi." "And I'm the easter bunny. HAHAHAHA! LOL." "Do you know who hired you?" "Ummm... Let me think... Nope! Not a clue! All I know is that Mr. Fett came looking for me!" I smiled. "Who is Mr. Fett?" "J- OOF!" I didn't get to finish my sentence as I was tackled by Boba. "GOTCHA!" "GET OFF OF ME! Imma' get you!" I tackled Boba back. We wrestled for a bit before Jango walked out the door and pulled us away. "Boba, go to your room." The Jedi shifted. "LOL! p0wned!" "Do you know someone by the name, Sifo-Diyas?" "No, I don't. I'am just a simple teenager." That was a flatout lie. As of now, I was getting my own set of Mandalorian Battle Armor made. "I should get going." Obi started walking. "Take care. Our paths shall cross again. The force wills it." Obi said nothing as he walked out the door to the landing pad. "I was gonna burst if that conversation lasted any longer!" "Well, pack your bags. We are going to Geonosis." "Wait, Jang'buir. Let's wait until Obi Wan leaves." "Why?" "He'll throw a tracking device on Slave 1!" Shortly after I said that, we heard the tell tale sign of the Jedi leaving. "Lets go." Jango said flatly. The ride to Geonosis was uneventful. "Jango, don't leave the stands." "Why?" "As soon as you do, you'll get trampled by a Reek, your jetpack gets damaged by it, and Mace Windu cuts your head off." He sighed. "Ok..." We entered the atmosphere. "Is my battle armor finished?" I asked Boba. "As a matter-of-fact, it is. Take a look! Hope you like it!" He led me into the Arsenal. "ZOMFG! It's magnificent! My favorite color, too!" It was a midnight purple. "Oooooh! THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I lifted Boba off the ground and gave him a bear-hug. "You're...Welcome. You're cutting off my oxygen!" I let go of him. "Oh. Sorry! Imma' try it on! Please leave." Boba walked out the door. Boba POV I walked out of the arsenal, with a blush on my face. Squeals of delight are heard throughout the ship. "OMG! FULLY EQUIPED!" I walked into my dads room, where he was getting ready. He sighed. "What did he do?" "He gave me a bear hug..." Dad gave me a look of confusion. "Why?" "I made him a suit of armor like yours..." "Fine. But tell him I'm d-" He was interrupted by Ryan bursting through the door. "What do you think Jang'buir?!" I couldn't read dads expression, but I think he was stunned. "Lets go." was all he said. My POV We arrived at the execution arena, where we saw Count Dooku in the stands. "Welcome, Mr. Fett." he said. "Who is your guest?" "Thats Ryan. He volunteered to get cloned." "I never thought I would get to see my double..." "What do you mean?" Dooku asked. "Similar Personalities, Tyranus." "In what way?" "Never mind. I want to kill..." "Fear not, You shall have the chance." I looked down towards the Arena. "Oh Look! It's the jedi that came to see me! HI OBI WAN!" I shouted as loud as I could. He looked up towards me. He smiled sadly. If he could, he would have waved hi. "What's going to happen?" I asked Jango. "He's getting executed." "HUBBA-WHAAA?!" I said flabbergasted. "Yup." I snapped my fingers in a typical blonde way in Dookus' face. "HELL no! I'm not letting him get executed for asking questions!" I said through my helmet. I let my purple sith lightning flow towards Dooku, who countered with his own sith-lightning. We both heard footsteps. "Windu." I said under my breath. "Master Windu! What a pleasent suprise!" Dookusaid sarcastically. "Partys over, Dooku." Windu replied. He held his violet lightsaber to my neck. "What did I do? Don't hurt me. Nice lightsaber, by the way." Jango held his flamethrower up. "Jango, put that thing away, di'kut." He lowered his hand. That's when all hell broke loose. "HOLY HELL! LOOK AT ALL THOSE JEDI! Oooh! Master Luminara! HII LUMINARA!" Jango, Windu, and Dooku all facepalmed. "Where's Boba?" I asked Jang'buir. He froze. "I...Don't know..." He started panicking. "BOBA! WHERE ARE YOU! BOBA!" He searched frantically. I grabbed Jango. I pulled his face close to mine. "GET! A! GRIP! SNAP! OUT! OF! IT!" I said with each slap. "Thanks. Where did you see him last?" He asked me, out of breath. "On the Slave. We have more urgent matters." I said, gesturing at the mass chaos. "You go find Boba, while I fight." I jumped down from the stands, landing on my feet. I pulled out my lightsaber and ignited it. It was blood-red, with black swirling around it. 'Alright, shall we get down to buiseness?' 


	6. Killing Spree!

I cackled madly as I p0wned droid after droid, jedi after jedi. I even struck down Mace Windu. Let's just say, he met a very SHOCKING end. Punny, isn't it? I didn't think so. Eventually I got a stitch in my side. I clamped it, sitting down to take a breather. I heard the tell tale sign of a Larty's engines. I was getting worried, Jang'buir hasn't found Boba. 'Am I gonna have to save his sorry ass?' I thought. I looked around. I saw the ships land. ' Master Yoda!' I called out to the small green alien through my thoughts. "Hmm? Wonder, I do, who's calling me." I couldn't - or even try to hold back the laughter. "Hahaha! Jang'buir! Where are you, love?!" "Over here." I could barely hear his voice, it was so weak. I turned in his direction. I was horrified by what I saw. Jango, bleeding to death. "Jang'buir!" I ran to his side. "Please don't die. I don't think I could take that!" "Don't worry. It's just a flesh wound." He said calmly. "Please, It's probably worse than it looks." I tore off my shirt and tightly wrapped it around his leg. I helped him to his feet. "We need to find Boba." I stated. "Call him." "Boba, where are you?!" I called out to him. "Help!" Came the reply. I nearly fainted by the atrocity. "Oh, the atrocity!" A saw a chaakar Jedi molesting Boba. I let the lightning flow from my fingertips. The jedi was thrown back 10 feet by the sheer force(no pun intended). I was unleashing my fury, unfettered and raw. "Leave my child alone!" I threw the Jedi into a wall, killing him instantly. Boba was lying there, crying his heart out. "It hurt so much..." He looked at me with teary eyes. "Shh...You'll be okay..." I said lovingly. He closed his eyes. I felt his pulse. Fading, fast. Panicking, I looked around his body when I realized the damage was internal. The Jedi struck a critical part of Boba's intestine with his woody. "Boba..." My eyes started to water. With blood. I let the bloody tears flow forward. For the first time in my life, I felt a part of me die. A golden halo sprouted above my head, the first indication of my transformation. "Boba...Why you? Fucking Jedi. I will exterminate them all mercilessly!" My wings grew from my back, and my eyes fused together. My tail grew from my legs. My body expanded. "I'am Zero Two, ZeroKirby's other half." I flew away, leaving Jango dumbfounded. I felt dark matter form from me, ready to do my bidding. Soon, Coruscant came into view. I gave the order. "Dark Matters, Assimilate that planet!" They sprung forward. But as soon as I formed more to act as a shield, I heard Slave 1. I flew towards Coruscant. Jango couldn't keep up with me. I felt nothing as I passed through the atmosphere. I stumbled upon the senate, or what was left of it. Next I moved towards the jedi temple. It was completely destroyed. "You fucking Jedi got what you deserved and more for hurting my child..." I said bitterly. I heard Slave 1 again. I flew towards the inner core. Completely destroyed. I felt my power grow. I heard Slave 1 land, but this time, I didn't fly away. I turned around to face Jango. "I consumed this planet, all life on it, or what's left of it, will die. The Jedi are all but exterminated like the rats they were." Jango snorted. "Why? Why commit mass murder?" "You know why. They killed my Boba!" "He's not gone. He only marched far away." "Then I shall go to where he has traveled." "You can't. Only when you die." "I AM DEAD! DON'T YOU SEE?! I'M A FALLEN ANGEL! I AM ZERO TWO!" "Where's ZeroKirby?" "Oh, you mean Ryan. He's in my Dark Matter collective. You can't miss him. He's the only one with an eye exactly like mine." He looked around. "I don't see any with a blood red eye." "EXACTLY! ZEROKIRBY IS PART OF ME!" I flew away, to find the so called place that Boba went to. "I will find you, Boba..." Jango POV I'm worried about Ryan. He transformed into Zero Two. That scares even me. Worse, He consumed Coruscant! "If I don't find some way to get Ryan, or ZeroKirby, back, I'll be alone. AGAIN! How am I going to break it to Zero, his son?" I followed Zero Two by following consumed planets. 'Looks like he's going to Mandalore.' I thought. Sure enough, He was entering the atmosphere. My jaw literally dropped. He was burning, but he didn't seem to be affected by it. I followed. I parked the Slave where he couldn't see me. "Attention! Dark Matters! I want you to search for a boy. He has caramel-colored skin, black curly hair, and about 4'5! Search the Heavens! Leave no stone unturned!" The Dark Matter blobs started searching. They brought back a few crying children. "NONE OF THESE! SEARCH HARDER! I DON'T CARE IF YOU FIND SURVIVING MANDALORIANS!" I gasped. He was finding survivors? Well, I think he could really care less about survivors. "I know where you are hiding, Jango Fett." I heard the flapping of his massive wings. He found me. "What is heaven called?" He asked. "Manda." "I FOUND NO MANDA! BOBA IS GONE, AND WILL ALWAYS BE GONE!" He started crying bloody tears. "FINE! IF I CAN'T FEEL LOVE, THEN THE GALAXY WILL KNOW NO LOVE!" He transformed into a Human. "Ryan?" I asked nervously. "THINK AGAIN." He teleported to a place unknown. I heard footsteps. "Who's there?" "Me." A boy walked out of the bushes behind me. "Zero? What are you doing here?" "Zero Two teleported me here." "Why?" "I don't know, but we have to stop my father...I don't think Boba is dead." "What makes you say that?" "That wasn't Boba being molested." "What? Who was it?" "A clone trooper. I think they used your DNA anyway, because Ryan was too young." "So where's Boba?" "Kidnapped by a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker." "I think we should tell Zero Two." "I know where he was going, because he told me." "Where?" "Kamino." Human Zero Two POV I teleported to Tipoca City. "Boba...where are you? I miss you..." I cried tears of blood. "Zero Two." I looked around. "Who is it?" "Zero. Father, I have something to say." "What?" "Boba isn't dead. He was kidnapped by Anakin Skywalker in retribution for his wifes death." "WHAT! I'M GOING TO OBLITERATE THAT LITTLE BITCH WITH MY SITH LIGHTNING!" I transformed back into Ryan, still wearing my Midnight Purple Mandalorian Armor. "WHERE is he?!" I demanded. "Mustafar." I groaned. "Where's Jang'buir?" "Behind you." I jumped. "Don't scare me like that! Let's go." We walked out from Tipoca city to the hangar. "It will probably take a day or so to get there." Jango stated. "Father, Anakin is very powerful in the force. You might want to train." I smiled. "Of course. Let's begin in the cargo bay. Here." I handed him a lightsaber. "Where did you get this?" "Mace Windu." We walked up the ramp. Jango called out from the cockpit. "Taking off now." The ramp closed and sealed. "Let's begin our sparring match." I said. We both lunged. 'I'm coming for you, Anakin. Your blood shall be spilt. Count on it." 


	7. The final battle

Jango POV "OHOHOHOHOHOHO! I beat you, Zero!" He clenched the laceration. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME, WITCH!" "OH BUT I DIDN'T! Let's just say...I was feeling merciful...HEHEHEHEHE!" He cackled madly. "Jang'buir, are we at Mustafar?" I snorted. "We have been." "Open the ramp." "I landed as you were fighting." The ramp opened, revealing a yellow-eyed Anakin holding an unconscious Boba. My eyes changed to blood-red. "HOW DO YOU MESS WITH MY CHILD, YOU PISS-EYED FREAK!" Ryan screamed at Anakin. "I HATE YOU!" Came the reply. "The feeling is mutual. Now, I SHALL SLAUGHTER YOU!" He ignited his lightsaber, Sith lightning crackling in his hands. " WEE HEE HEE! YOUR END SHALL BE AN ELECTRICFYING ONE!" "I'LL KILL YOU FOR MURDERING MY WIFE!" "NOT BEFORE I KILL YOU FIRST!" Lightsabers clashed. Ryan teleported. "WHERE DID YOU GO?!" "Right. HERE!" Ryan brought down his lightsaber, injuring Anakin. He hissed in pain. "Sith Lightning, go!" Purple electricity flowed, enveloping Anakin. "I've had enough!" Anakin did a force wave, which sent Ryan flying back. He teleported. "NICE TRY, SMART ONE!" Ryan shot dozens of little sparks from his eyes, which went supernova on contact with Anakin. It ate away at Anakins flesh. Then Ryan spun around rapidly, lightsaber protruding. This gave Anakin a few scars. I watched as two colossal superpowers clashed with each other, neither side showing any exaustion. "YOU HURT MY BOBA!" "YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" "JEDI AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE ANY ATTACHMENTS! YOUR CASE BEING WHY YOU SHOULDN'T!" Suddenly, a massive surge of power was sent towards Anakin. "YOU JEDI DESERVE EVERYTHING YOU GET AND MORE! YOU MOLESTED YOUR OWN SOLDIER!" Anakin was sent flying backwards towards his doom. "YOU KIDNAPPED MY CHILD! JEDI ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP, NOT TAKE PEOPLE HOSTAGE! COWARDLY!" Ryan beheaded Anakin. There was a moment of silence before Anakin's ghost appeared. "...I'm sorry, Anakin, I shouldn't have killed your wife...At least you're in a better place, with her." Ryan said sadly. Anakin smiled. "Thank You...For killing me. Though I didn't appreciate you calling me a pissed-eye freak...Goodbye..." "See you later, old friend." There was a groan. "Ugh... What happened?" Ryan laughed. "Nothing, buir. You were just having a bad dream." I helped Boba to his feet. "I wanna go home..." said Ryan. "I...want you to stay." "You'll have a piece of me. Zero." I sighed. "Ok...off to Planet Earth." We got into the Slave. We reached Earth within a half hour. "I'll give you my personal commlink number." I said, writing it down. I opened the ramp. "Goodbye, Jang'buir. I love you...father." Ryan ran out the Slave. "Did he just call me father?" I couldn't bring myself to leave. Reluctantly, I left Earth with a heavy heart and tears streaming down my face. Oh god...I can't believe it's over. thank you for reading... Now I know I didn't go insane... DX 


	8. Reunion

Zero Two's Revenge

Zero Two lays beaten to an inch of his life drifting in space... How he loathed that pink cretin! Why does he destroy his hopes and dreams! All he wanted was for people to feel sympathy for him! The fairy and Kirby had to go and delude him with their corrupt righteoussness over him! Fueled by this renewed hatred for those despicable beings, Zero Two used his remaining strength to call out for any Dark Matter that might still be alive after all these years of drifting in space. He got a few responses. "Yes Master?" "I want you to search for that foul pink lump, Kirby,find out where he's at, And bring him to me!"  
"Okay, Zero." Inwardly, he resented his exsistence. All he He would make Kirby feel his sorrow so he wouldn't be the only one to suffer.


End file.
